Cheese Rejection
by MissTigerLover
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are having lunch under the Sakura Tree when Mikan asked "What is the difference between Cheese puffs and Cheese curls?" (One Shot)


**MissTigerLover: I got this weird and awesome idea**

**Mikan: What is it?**

**MissTigerLover: Cheese Puffs**

**Mikan: Where? (Drools)**

**Natsume: Polka dots or should I say (Lifts her skirt up) Piggy bank**

**Mikan: (Blushes) P-Pervert**

**Ruka: Disclaimer- MissTigerLover does not own the characters nor anime Gakuen Alice.**

Cheese Puffs VS Cheese Curls

Natsume and Mikan was having lunch under the Sakura Tree when Mikan asked one of her weird questions while she was eating a mix of Cheese puff and cheese curl

"What is the difference between Cheese puffs and Cheese curls?" Mikan asked looking straight at Natsume. Natsume wasn't surprise at all of his stubborn girlfriend's questions. He sighed and replied

"Cheese Curls are skinnier than Cheese puffs."

"So you're basically calling the Cheese Puffs fat."

"I guess."  
"Natsume, respect the cheese puffs." Mikan remarked making Natsume confused

"I didn't know cheese puffs had feelings."

"Now you do but you know what I wonder." Natsume rolled his eyes

"You wonder about every little dumb thing."

"No, I was thinking that Cheese curls are the same as Cheese puffs which means wouldn't Cheese curls fit for the name Cheese Puffs."

Natsume thought about it and she did make a point that he doesn't really care about. He was getting pretty impatient due this was there alone time and she decides to spend it talking about cheese curls or whatever.

"Natsume it outrageous! They are delicious but they make up many names for it. Right Cheese ball really they are naming it on their shape." Mikan kept complaining. How did she get these questions and where is her brain.

"Do you know what I am wondering." Natsume asked leaning closer to Mikan's face.

"N-No." Mikan was afraid of what that perverted Natsume was thinking

"I was wondering, Why haven't Polka dots kissed me yet?"

"Because we are talking about cheese curls and cheese Puffs." Mikan remarked continuing to eat her cheese curls.

"You surely have enough time to spare talking about food but do you think you can give me one little kiss or would you prefer a kiss with a cheese ball." Mikan face flushed while Natsume was getting closer while she can feel his breath near her.

"I'm waiting." Natsume said closing his eyes waiting for her gentle lips to touch his so he can tease her but he didn't realize trouble was coming.

"Hey Idiot." Hotaru said walking to her. "There you were."

"H-Hotaru~" MIkan tried to hug her but got rejected when Hotari threw a cheese curl at her.

"Hey idiot it seems like you ran out of cheese curls and cheese puffs here." Mikan eyes her suspiciously

"There is no cost for this right?"

"No silly. I am not that greedy." Hotaru said trying to keep a simile. It hurts her to give things for free but she knew the perfect way to make money. She notices Natsume still waiting for Mikan's kiss and how idiotic he looked. Hotaru couldn't spoil the chance. She grabbed her camera and told a shot. Perfect she thought. Natsume heard the sound of the camera and opened his eyes to reveal a happy Mikan eating her favorite treats and Hotaru smirking at him while holding up a picture. She mouthed

"How do you like being rejected to cheese curls. I call this the cheese rejection."

**Natsume: May I ask how you got this idea?**

**MissTigerLover: Well I was eating my lunch and me and my friend trades snacks and it happens that she gave me the Cheetos. Then I wondered the question and I thought which character could put on that act perfectly.**

**Natsume: And That where Polka Dots comes in Right?**

**MissTigerLover: Yes**

**Natsume: And you liked torturing me**

**MissTigerLover: Your pretty smart**

**Natsume: (Glares) I never got that kiss from Polka Dots**

**Mikan: W-Wha**

**MissTigerLover: I knew that would make you suffer **

**Natsume: Well this would make you suffer**

**MisstIgerLover: What do you mean**

**Natsume; (Grabs Mikan) Polka Dots (Kisses her)**

**MIsstigerLover: Um**

**Natsume: Can you see we are busy**

**MissTigerLover: Well. **

**Ruka: Feel free to review!**


End file.
